hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Scott and Malia
|firstmet=September 1991 |intimacylevel=Relationship In love Sexual Friends Protective of each other Willing to die for the other |datinghistory=Crushing in 1991 Started to date in 1992 Died together in 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts. |shipname=Scalia }} The relationship between Scott McCall and Malia Tate. The relationship with Scott and Malia starts back in 1991 when they both attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although they are not sorted into the same house, Scott has noticed Malia when he first seen her at the Hogwarts Express. Scott had a small crush on Malia since the first start, even though he didn't known anything about her nor even talked to her. Scott tells his secret to his best mate Brody, his follow house mate who promised to help him getting in contact with Malia. Scott and Malia started to interact more since they both share the same classes. Scott has noticed that Malia is a solid girl, who can't be impressed that easily. So, with the advise of Brody, he take it slow and start to get her to know more. Scott, as a speed puppy, is always trying to look up for Malia to let her walk with him and talk, and with succes. In 1992, Brody helped Scott to have a date with Malia. With help of pub owner and cousin of Malia; Derek Hale, they're accessible to leave Hogwarts for one time and go on a very special romantic date. Malia started to like Scott even more and the two get very intense. They share their first kiss that night and started to be an official couple. Although this relationship isn't always about roses, the two get on their nervous terms when Malia founds out by Alec Tate that Scott is doing secret things with Brody. Malia, being hurt, act like she doesn't care that his boyfriend cheated and is getting experiment around than being with her. This brings their relationship on a swing status. Scott, who has still a very big crush on Malia, tries to win her back by telling her she is the reason, but sadly she wouldn't believe. After Malia discover that her twin brother Alec, is bullying together with his friends Scott and Brody for her pain, she refuse to let that happen, because she still is in love with Scott. Even though Malia knows that Brody will always be a special person for Scott, she decide to be back with Scott 'cause she believes their love is strong and can survive anything in the world. Scott and Malia's dies together on 2 May 1998 when Scott McCall and Malia Tate were fighting against Death Eaters. Scott, alongside with his girlfriend Malia, were participating in the First Wizarding War on the side of the Elementals. He and Malia were assigned to defend the castle's secret passages by Garrett Douglas. After the Death Eaters forced their way inside, Scott fought next to his girlfriend Malia, to protect the Elementals and many innocent students from harm. History Second Year (1992-1993) Third Year (1993-1994) Fourth Year (1994-1995) Scott and Malia's death Scott McCall and Malia Tate's death occured on 2 May 1998 when Scott McCall and Malia Tate were fighting against Death Eaters. Scott, alongside with his girlfriend Malia, were participating in the First Wizarding War on the side of the Elementals. He and Malia were assigned to defend the castle's secret passages by Garrett Douglas. After the Death Eaters forced their way inside, Scott fought next to his girlfriend Malia, to protect the Elementals and many innocent students from harm. While fighting, both Scott and Malia were getting attacked and killed as Brody Hudson and Alec Tate stormed into the battle at the last moment. Brody, who is the Fire Elemental, sees his best friend being hurt and activates his Elemental Trance to attack the Death Eather with a very powerful fire cloud that pushes him directly off the tower, killing him in a couple of seconds as the cloud burned him alive. Malia, who died after she was struck by the Killing Curse, was being held by her twin brother Alec, while Scott and Brody shared a very last intense moment before he died too. Brody wouldn't leave Scott's side until Alec helped him move the bodies to somewhere safer, coincidentally behind a suit of armour. Their bodies were moved to the Great Hall later where their friends then mourned over them. Gallery Scalia.jpg SCOTTEVERETTWHITE_12-22-16_TEEN-WOLF_615a_UNIT_0233.jpg Scott_et_malia_2.gif scaliatogether.gif scotteverettwhite_10-27-16_teen-wolf_613b_unit-522.jpg teen-wolf-scalia-pol.jpg teen-wolf-recap.jpg Header-1.jpg scaliabath.gif Trivia * They are both their first boy and girlfriend. * Scott-Malia-Brody is one of the love triangles on the series. * Although Scott and Brody have a special on-going relationship, Scott still does love Malia the most. * They died on the same time. Category:Relationships Category:Romances Category:Broken up Category:Intimate Category:Sexual Category:Couples Category:Scott's relationships Category:Malia's relationships